gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Juke Box Hero
Juke Box Hero ist ein Song aus der fünften Episode der vierten Staffel, Die Rolle, die dir zugedacht, und wird von Finn und Ryder gesungen. Finn versucht Ryder zu überreden, für das Musical vorzusprechen, doch der lehnt zunächst ab. Er bestellt ihn daraufhin in die Aula und meint, dass er mitmachen soll. Finn startet die Jukebox und der Song fängt an. Ryder steigt mit ein und singt, während er sich auf einer Bühne, von Fans umjubelt, sieht. Die beiden singen zusammen, ehe Finn am Ende des Songs meint, dass Ryder soeben für die Rolle des Danny Zuko in "Grease" vorgesprochen hat. Das Original stammt von Foreigner aus deren viertem Album "4" aus dem Jahr 1981. Lyrics Finn: Standing in the rain With his head hung low Couldn't get a ticket It was a sold out show. Heard the roar of the crowd He could picture the scene. Put his ear to the wall Then like a distant scream. He heard one guitar Just blew him away Saw stars in his eyes And the very next day. Ryder: Bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store Didn't know how to play it But he knew for sure That one guitar Felt good in his hands. Didn't take long to understand. Just one guitar Slung way down low Was a one-way ticket Only one-way to go. So he started rockin' ain't never gonna stop Beide: Gotta keep on rockin' Ryder: Someday he's gonna make it to the top. Beide: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Ryder: He's a Juke Box Hero. Yeah Finn: He took one guitar Beide: Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes Juke Box Hero he'll come alive tonight. Ryder: In a town without a name In a heavy downpour Thought he passed his own shadow By the backstage door. Finn: Like a trip through the past To that day in the rain And that one guitar Made his whole life change. Now he needs to keep Beide: Rockin' he just can't stop - Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top. Beide: And be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes He's a Juke Box Hero Yeah Juke Box Hero (Finn: Oh) With that one guitar he'll come alive Come alive tonight. (Finn: Yeah) He's gotta keep on rockin' Finn: He just can't stop Ryder: He just can't stop Beide: Gotta keep on rockin' Finn: That boy has got to stay on top Beide: He's gonna be a Juke Box Hero got stars in his eyes. He's a Juke Box Hero (Finn: Yeah) (Ryder: Just one guitar) Juke Box Hero with stars in his eyes Yeah, he's a Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero Juke Box Hero he's got stars in his eyes Stars in his eyes. Trivia *Shanna Henderson hat in dem Song eine Cameoauftritt im Publikum. **Das ist das dritte Mal, dass ein Teilnehmer von The Glee Project, der nicht gewonnen hat, in der Serie auftritt. Die anderen beiden sind Ellis Wylie in Schwanengesang während der Wintershow und Dani Shay während We've Got Tonight in Eine lässt das Lieben. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Solos von Finn Hudson Kategorie:Solos von Ryder Lynn